Rayman 5: the Fattening Hands of Hanz
by HEYHWA
Summary: Rayman get's put under a wacked-out spell. And there's a new villain named Hanz roaming about. He knows of the object for utter control but the only thing stopping him...............are his limbs.
1. Hanz sets out

Hello. This is my second fanfic. It may seem odd with Rayman being fat at first. But don't be freaked out. This is rated PG-13 for strong violence. Hanz sets out.  
  
Rayman was right about the Valley not being dead. Under the ruins of Murfisimo's palace the statue the trooper had brought to him of a strange creature still stood and now it was beginning to crack.  
  
And that platform with a claw and an "o' on it. Phil was still there and he saw hands began to protrude from it. Is it possible that Rayman will have a good enough break/  
  
extract from final Murfisimo chapter  
  
Hanz is the creature inside the statue. He has an eagle-like head. A body about the same size as Rayman's. He has thin arms with enormous hands on the end of each. He has spiked legs and green shoe-like feet.  
  
Hanz: hmmm it's great to be back. Now to return to my people. He walks over to the platform where the hands came out and he meets his lizard men.  
  
We have returned. We will take what is ours from this world. We will get our revenge.  
  
Lizard dude" Sire look at what we have found.  
  
He throws Phil onto the ground.  
  
Phil: oh crap. Got to leave now. You know. I got a problem with my can opener.  
  
Hanz stares  
  
Phil: No seriously. His hair is out of control.  
  
Hanz: Listen to me. You seem to know this over world well. You will be my spy from now on. There is no way that you can escape. Now go and bring me information on the creature that is indicated by that 'o' on this platform. Go now  
  
Phil: impatient butt.  
  
Meanwhile on a distant island. Rayman sits with some gold and seems to have gained lots of weight.  
  
Rayman: ah jeez. It's so hard to walk. Dang I want to go back to normal Jano.  
  
Jano: Sorry but a deal is a deal. Now let me finish barbecuing this lettuce  
  
Rayman: Why are you doing that.  
  
Jano: because you're fat  
  
Rayman: Why can't you just reverse my weight.  
  
Jano: Fine. He recites his spell. Then a green shimmer of light appears and Jano disappears. Rayman is still fat.  
  
Back at the Valley of Death.  
  
Phil: you're plan is now successful.  
  
Hanz: Great. Now my people. Put on your battle gear. Half of you go to this fairy Council Place. The rest will come with me to the ancient halls. We have something to take back.  
  
Meanwhile at the Fairy Council.  
  
Murfy: Aaah. Still no girlfriend with great big .......uh eyes. Well I see that we got a new enemy with this supercomputer that we have installed.  
  
Supercomputer: Shut up.  
  
Murfy: Where is Rayman/  
  
Supercomputer: Wouldn't you like to know/  
  
Murfy: Yes I would  
  
Supercomputer: Says you.  
  
Fine we need some troops.  
  
Fairy: We have a great league of fighters in Little Dude Ville. By the way, Rayman will lose weight very soon. You'll just have to wait and see what happens after that. 


	2. The Island of Ray

World 1: The Island of Ray  
  
Level 1: Step forward into slenderness  
  
Cut scene: Meanwhile at Hanz's place  
  
Lizard-dude: Hey chief. Didn't you say we was going to the Ancient Halls. Where that be/  
  
Hanz: I'll tell you. It's in the Cave of Bad Dreams. That will tell us where our belongings are to be found. Now it's time to train. Shooting drills. Clawing drills. Tripping drills. Weightlifting. The works. You are much more intelligent beast than previous Rayman games. We will be the toughest army he ahs ever faced. Wahahaha  
  
Lizard-people: Hey how come you have a bird head/  
  
Hanz: Because I wasn't born. I was created by a shimmer of light to lead you people and I needed to stand out. Now you won't be my only army. I will set out for a crapload of reinforcements. This will also be the largest army he will ever face. Too bad he's fat no. Isn't that right, Phil.  
  
Phil: You are evil. Forcing me to betray Rayman  
  
Meanwhile at Rayman's Island Murfy finally finds Rayman  
  
Murfy: What happened to you. It looks like you ate Globox.  
  
Rayman: Is that supposed to be funny/  
  
Murfy: Err yeah. Wait let me call Supercomputer  
  
Supercomputer: King Xavier and his men are off to find Hanz's army. We need help  
  
Rayman: Hanz/   
  
Murfy: Long story. You need to lose weight to save the world. Let's get moving.  
  
Start "running" around the rock track that Murfy creates for you. Just keep running around  
  
Murfy: We need to get you on a diet too. Weight Watchers this manual says. Ray Watchers it should be.  
  
Rayman: Why are you talking like that./  
  
Murfr: Shut up. Here is some plum juice. It's non-alcoholic and is low fat.  
  
Rayman: So that means I will never become drunk through the prolong of my games./  
  
Murfy: That is correct.  
  
Keep running a few times and now you need to get used to punching again. Hit the cardboard lizard people as fast as you can. You need to do it in 30 seconds to continue. Now you get a funny cut scene with Rayman lifting rocks. Then he lifts up his own body.  
  
Murfy: Ain't that odd. You trying to get a better body by lifting it up.  
  
Go through some more drills and now this isn't planned. Birds are swooping down at you. Try to shoot them and not get hurt. You'll notice that you're getting thinner. Keep going until the brides are gone.  
  
Cut scene:  
  
Murfy: Hey where's that treasure of yours.  
  
Rayman: Why/  
  
Murfy: I think we're going to need it. It's been 3 days and you're already getting slimmer Level 2: Passage behind the palms  
  
Cut scene: Meanwhile at the Valley of Death Hanz walks in.  
  
Lizard-Dude: Hey look it's chief.  
  
Lizard-Dude 2: What makes you so sure/  
  
Lizard-Dude: I'm not sure  
  
Hanz: It's me. I told you we'd get reinforcements and I did. They may look pathetic at first but they're ferocious. Enter.  
  
A crapload of little beings came out. They were triangles with pretty mean faces on them. They all looked practically the same and all had tails with blades on the end.  
  
Lizard-dude: Heehe. They's funny-looking  
  
Hanz: Oh yeah.  
  
One of them jumped up and starting spinning horizontally and poked the lizard-dude leaving him in despair.  
  
Hanz: See they are ferocious and can cause havoc within groups. You will all be paired up. These little fellers will help you out. They are known as the Triangulars. An ancient tribe from before Murfisimo's time and live only to laugh at beings left in despair.  
  
Meanwhile on the Island you are now in moderate shape.  
  
Murfy: Hmm. How are we going to get you off this island/  
  
Rayman: I left a boat somewhere but I don't remember.  
  
Murfy: Let's find it then.  
  
You start off running and go through some trees. Climb up each of them to find some kind of collectibles. You'll notice that Rayman hasn't been a bright color. These are restorers. They restore your energy and you'll become brighter. They will help you on your way. You'll end up in front of a crapload of trees touching each other. Climb up the ones standing straight then helicopter off and at just the right time hit the crack of one tree sending it back and if possible the other. Keep repeating this process for a while. Now as you begin to walk some more you meet some firemen. Things made of fire. They all come at you. Use your pogo to jump over them. Climb up the rocks of the ledge and see two trees. Knock them down and walk through. This is an odd place. This is an ancient island that will be more important to the plot later. Sometimes the walls will break and fall on you. Be careful and then the walls go back to normal. Go to the end and use your climb between two walls move. Normally Rayman wouldn't be able to reach both walls since it is bigger than usual. But do it anyways. Up on top. You'll notice the firemen are back again. This time defeat them and a lone flame is left. You'll notice a group of trees at the end of the ledge. Aim at them and hit the flame causing the inferno to go to the trees. A crack in the ledge is revealed. Now take out your body and toss in onto it breaking it. Now jump in and you're on a slide following your body. Jump over the sharp rocks and avoid the ones that fall. Sometimes the slide will break but there should be a branch so grab on and keep going and slide some more .It ends and you get your body back. There's your boat 


	3. The Spell is Cast

Level 3: Excessive weight.  
  
Cut scene: Meanwhile Hanz and his troops are on a bloat near the island now.  
  
Hanz: Hmm. We must search this place.  
  
Lizard-Dude: Hmm. Where on Rayman's Earth.  
  
Hanz: Odd don't you think. We're villains and yet refer to it as Rayman's world. This place really needs a name. It was called that before he even existed. It's a conspiracy I tells ya.  
  
Phil: Can I go now/  
  
Hanz: oh I'll never let you leave. You're going to scout out the area okay.  
  
Meanwhile at the Valley of Death where some troops remain. Little Dude/Xavier arrives with his army.  
  
You get to play as little dude. It's just like one of the last levels of Murfisimo where you use his laser hands. Just keep going around defeating them.  
  
Back at Rayman's Island  
  
Murfy: Let's go to the sea now  
  
Rayman: What about my treasure/  
  
Murfy: aH screw it.  
  
You are now carrying a load on you the boat. The bad thing is this prevents you from climbing. When you see the tree touching the ground gently drop the boat on top. of it. Jump off and under. Quickly hit the stem of the tree and it'll grab you sending you and your boat flying. Unfortunately you only land in a little channel. Just keep hitting the motor to make it move. Now you see Triangulars dropping down. You need to punch them and keep hitting the motor too because there is a giant bird chasing you. Just try to keep knocking down the Triangulars and get to the end of the channel. You're now at another part of the island. Lizard men drop out in their battle uniforms with only their scaly hands visible. Take them down. Now quickly go back to your boat. Triangulars are trying to figure out how it works. Take them down. And lift up the boat now run for your life. You're running slowly so be careful trees are being felled by triangulars just maneuver yourself to avoid them. Now once again you have to send off a tree with you and your boat. You boat lands and a para-triangular picks you up. You'll see another. Shoot it down and shoot the one you're on and helicopter on to the other one's parachute. Keep repeating until you get to a ledge of the island. Hit the three rocks revealing mirrors. Hit them all to bounce off and every enemy is destroyed besides Rayman because he is of course powerful. Now you see your lair where your treasure is and your trusty rope. Rayman decides not to take the treasure because it will add on weight. You see Murfy far off. Throw you rope at him and he'll take you for a wild ride to your boat. World 2: The ocean of Water (duh-hur)   
  
Level 4: The Hands that Fatten  
  
You are now on your boat.  
  
Cut scene:  
  
Hanz: What do you see in the distance my apprentice/  
  
Phil: Apprentice/ you kidnapped me you old fart.  
  
Hanz: I am not old.  
  
Phil: How can that be/  
  
Hanz: Shut up.  
  
You are now on your boat. You already have gotten familiar with it. Just destroy the new para-triangulars that come down and try to avoid the giant waves and then you see Hanz's big ship. Lizard-dudes and Triangular will drop out near it. Just go around the boat defeating them. Climb up the ladder avoiding the barrels being dropped by the lizard dudes. On the ship take them out and walk to the trapdoor. You may no longer be fat but it's weak so throw your body at it. Jump through. Barge in on the lizard dudes and afterwards throw your body at the empty bookshelf knocking it over breaking the wall. Inside. There are mysterious shimmers of light being shot at you. Avoid them and keep running. Now you're in this part with Lizard dudes have blasters on both sides and are shooting through holes. The problem is the holes are next to and on top of each other. And these are repeating hood blaster. So you need to maneuver yourself to jump over low ones but before higher ones come out. After that. Climb up to the ladder and you're at the place where the ship is steered. You see Hanz.  
  
Cut scene:  
  
Hanz: I got a surprise waiting for ya.  
  
Rayman: Wouldn't you like to know/  
  
Hanz: What/  
  
Rayman: I said wouldn't you like to know/  
  
Hanz: But you're supposed to say what/ and then I'm supposed to say wouldn't you like to know/  
  
Rayman: Boohoo. I'm taking you out.  
  
Hanz: Oh yeah.  
  
A large triangular rises. You have to defeat him. While this whole thing happens Hanz recites a spell with Phil by his side.  
  
The triangular has now been taken out. Now throw you're body at the switches and a room opens up for you and there you see some restorers. Now break the thing blocking the steering wheel and jump out. Climb up all the ladders avoiding barrels and jumping onto others gathering restorers. Drop down and start fighting. You'll notice Hanz is there with a sword in his hand. Just keep going around and try to damage him a bit and sometimes he'll punch you back. Defeat everyone and Hanz escapes destructing the ship 


	4. The Spell Kicks In

Level 5: The spell kicks in  
  
Cut scene:  
  
Rayman falls into he water after the ship explodes.  
  
Murfy: Rayman are you okay /  
  
Rayman: I'm not sure.  
  
Murfy: What do you mean you're not sure/  
  
Rayman: uuuh.  
  
Mrufy: Fine. Hey do you see something off in the distance/  
  
Rayman: It looks like some flying thing.  
  
Little Dude/Xavier: Hey Rayman. We really need your help. My army is no match for these lizard dudes.  
  
Rayman: Hey it's Xavier  
  
Little Dude: What the heck are you talking about/  
  
Rayman: Isn't your name Xavier/  
  
Little Dude: I don't remember ever telling you my name  
  
Rayman: Well you did  
  
Little Dude: Right. Call me Little Dude, okay. I swear I never told you my name. I think you have been stalking me.  
  
Rayman: you're weird  
  
Little Dude: Says you.  
  
You start off swimming. Go downwards and to the underwater cavern. Keep swimming and you'll see a giant shark. Run out and the shark will come out. While he's out quickly go back into the cavern. Where the water ends in the cavern start walking and you'll notice that this is a lizard dude radar center. This place sends off signals. Since you can't just swim all the way back to home you'll need to call a lizard ship and take care of it. Throw your body at the switch to activate the alarm. Now grab the weapon left behind from a Murfhurler ages ago. Go back into the water and give the shark a few good whacks. Go back up to the surface. You see the ship is getting near. Just swim on the surface and after a while you see a water skimmer. Skim towards the ship avoiding the piranhas that jump out. Once again barrels are falling out. Skim around avoiding them and when the time is right climb the netting onto the ship. There defeat the lizard dudes and triangulars. Once again go through the trapdoor. This time in the passage trapdoors open automatically causing you to fall into spikes. Carefully jump over them. Now a Triangular is behind you spinning at a fantastic speed.  
  
Cut scene:  
  
Phil: Please don't make me do it.  
  
Hanz's voice: Do it now. Or your life will not continue  
  
Phil: Okay  
  
Phil runs by you showing his hands and now you are fat.  
  
So you have to try hard running away from the Triangular. Since it's impossible just running pathetically duck when he's close. He'll turn around and strike again. Duck and run some more. Now at the netting. Smack the triangular three times and climb up. Now you face an ambush of lizard men. You'll have to maneuver yourself very well to avoid getting hit since you're so fat. Off in the distance you see Troops taking Murfy's bag. Out drops a can of fat free nonalcoholic plum juice. But for now. Wait. Once you have enough away. Throw your body at them. This is the only advantage of being fat. Now carefully get to the can and now you're skinny again. Take the rest out and you're done. Level 6: Another ship.  
  
Cut scene:  
  
Rayman: That was weird. All of a sudden I saw these green hands and I was fat again  
  
Murfy: hmm. Those hands looked awfully familiar.  
  
Little Dude: They look like yours  
  
Murfy: hmm. You're on to something there, Xavier  
  
LD: Oh don't get me started/  
  
Murfy: Wait a minute. In Rayman 4 they introduced my cousin. He never came back with us after Murfisimo was defeated. Hanz must have forced him to work for him.  
  
LD: I think you're on to something there  
  
Murfy: Didn't I say that, Xavier/  
  
LD: Oooh,. I am very angry.  
  
Rayman: Well what happens when I turn fat again/  
  
Muryf: Well those troops do have the pack of plum juice. They should drop it along the way. Don't worry. Let's just steer this ship or whatever it is.  
  
Rayman: It's a ship  
  
Murfy: Says you.  
  
Just keep letting the ship move and you se another ship nearby launching cannons at you. Well luckily your ship has a machine gun. You just need to get to the shooting area. Remember the last level on this ship there was a room with trapdoors with spikes. Go back there and keep you're on one without spikes without poking yourself to death. Drop through. Just go to the end. You'll be inside the front of the ship. There is the machine gun. Knock down the ParaTriangulars. On the ship you'll notice a green blotch. Wait for the right time to hit it. It well take away some of the ship's power. Repeat until it sinks. No instead of going back over the trapdoors pick up your body. Throw it upwards at the crack above you and you're back onto eh ship. Just let it ride. And eventually you'll see dolphins pop out. Jump from one to another gathering collectables. Now when they stop go back onto the ship and shoot down the new one. You are now at the coastline. But you don't want to go there because there is a group of savage triangulars. You'll need to rain some more to get these specific ones.  
  
Cut scene:  
  
Murfy: Little Dude and I will scout out the area. You go around the coastline for now.  
  
On the ship let it ride and then a shot sinks it. Swim towards where the dolphins are. At the right time get onto one and keep jumping on each one. No some are going sideways that prevent you from going forward. Jump off them quickly. No you'll end up at a water skimmer. But there are now Triangular piranhas everywhere maneuver around them and you'll end up on the farther coastline with a house. The house of Particle man. 


	5. Rayman and Rayman

World 3:The muddy coastline  
  
Level 7: Particle Man's Domain  
  
You are now on eh coastline. You see the house in the distance don't run or you'll slip on the mud. Keep jumping over the puddles. Now you are near The Particle Man's house. Sorry Triangulars are lurking around. Defeat them. Now a Lizard dude suddenly pops out. Phil's hands pop out and you turn fat. Hit the lizard dude and you'll fall into a mudslide with no chance of stopping due to your excessive weight. Try hard to avoid the spikes and at the end you face off with more Triangulars. Now you are far away from the house and are too heavy to walk up. You are now on a mission to get the plum juice tog o back up. Walk around and you'll notice a crack in a slight ledge. Throw you massive body at it. A passage is revealed. Walk through and you'll see lizard dudes dropping through shafts on the walls. Defeat them. These shafts aren't that tall so climb up them. First do all the left ones and hit every switch. After you are done with the left side the ground begins to shake. Climb through the right ones quickly. After the switches are activated go the shaft at the end. Just fall through it and you go for a fun ride. Beware there are still more switches to be hit. Keep your eye out for holes in the shaft and shoot in them at the end hopefully you will have got them all and a door opens in the shaft. There should have been 15 switches total. Lot of switches, eh. You drop into a room with lizard dudes lurking about. Defeat them all. Go to the cabinet and since it's locked. You just have to smash it with your body. There is a can of low fat nonalcoholic plum juice. Now break open the door and walk into the warp. You have to get across moving platforms that just do whatever they feel like and to the other warp. You are now at the bottom of the hill. Walk up and you are at Particle Man's house Level 8: Particle Man's House  
  
Cut scene: Rayman is at the door.  
  
Rayman: Hmm. Pretty fancy house. Very nice. Oh yes indeed it is. Beautiful I say. Am I talking to myself? I think I'm talking to myself. How very odd. Say you. Huh. That's right you heard. What the heck are you talking about/wouldn't you like to know./ Let me think about that for a second./ Hurry up. Don't tell me what to do. Why not. I'm thinking. You're talking to yourself. That's what you're doing. Are you serious/ Yes I am. How very odd. Hmm, will some one ever take advantage of this and manipulate it more/  
  
Walk through the house. It turns out Triangulars have taken over. You have to free Particle man. Walk through and take out the Triangular. Walk up the stairs and you see Triangulars. Take them out and grab the rope and swing to the other wall. On the ledge and jump off helicopter to the left. Hit the switch and go back up the stairs rope onto the ledge and go through the now open door. Climb between the two walls and at the top you see Triangulars in the distance. This is fun. There are two staircases and two switches filled with Triangulars. What you do is when a Triangular is about to lunge at you. Hit the switch accordingly. Hurry up and hit the other switch. Both will fall and run into each other and destroying each other. Repeat this process. Now leave one of the sloping staircases on and slide down into a room. Now jump atop the bookcase. At the other side of the wall is a door that you need to break open but it's too fat to throw you body at form here. But there is a rope. This takes some practice. Jump from the bookcase to the rope and at the top of your swing jump off but not forward because you'll fall faster quickly take out your body and throw it. If you did it fast enough that you were high enough to hit. Congratulations. Now get back onto the rope and swing into the hole. Grab the key and jump onto the ledge. You'll see the switch for the sloped staircase. Throw your body through the hole but aim so it bounces to the switch. Now get the key and go back up the staircase. Grab your body again. Put the key in the door. Repeat the process with the other staircase. Now the door is able to open. 


	6. Onward to the Cave of Bad Dreams

Level 9: Particle Man lends a hand  
  
Cut scene:  
  
Particle Man: Hello. I've been expecting you Rayman. But I was too lazy to use my powers against these intruders.  
  
Rayman: So it's your fault that I had to do all that work. That's not nice. When they smack you it hurts.  
  
Particle Man: Doesn't everything hurt nowadays/ from the ouch less band- aid to the hairless cat. Then you work so hard for that last chicken leg. And what are you left with/ A David Letterman documentary. Yeah that's right it didn't make sense  
  
Rayman: What can you do/  
  
Particle Man: I can rearrange the subatomic particles of an object and turn it into something else.  
  
Rayman: So I can have the power./  
  
Particle Man: No I'm too selfish to give it all. But I will allow you to turn into change yourself into the element mercury. Very dangerous to enemies and you'll be able to slip under things.  
  
Rayman: Is it permanent.  
  
Particle Man: Let's hope. Ay an shan gan noo mika glinojey. There let's see.  
  
Shimmers of light appear over Rayman and only one lands on him. The rest fly off into the distance  
  
Particle: I guess it's temporary  
  
Ryaman: Why are you helping me anyways  
  
Particle Man: Because Rayman, I see into the future. Near the end of this journey you'll go through an unbelievable change.  
  
Rayman: What do you mean/ Wouldn't you like to know/ huh/  
  
Particle Man: I see strange things in the future that will answer many questions.  
  
Rayman: Is that a joke/  
  
Particle Man: That's for you to find out.  
  
Walk out of the house and you see Triangulars on duty. You can remain as MercuRay for a minute. Go around destroying them. No go on and your power will leave you. Get onto the mud and ride it. Jump over the lone rocks and you land near a tree. There are lizard men around you. But Phil's hands appear and you are fat again. Run for you lives and smack them when you get the chance. When the moon shines on the tree you'll notice a circle. When its safe knock it over with your body to smash some lizard dudes. The lizard men jump in. Unfortunately you don't fit. Now go to the little shack. Climb the ladder inside. On top you see a fat reducing non-alcoholic plum juice. Now climb back down. Fall into the tree's hole and go to the end of the tunnel. You can't go through. There is only a slight slit. But the walls to the left and right are soft enough to punch. Go through one of them. Doesn't matter and you'll climb out of a hole with the Mercuray. Go back to the tunnel and slide under the crack. You'll fall onto a ledge. Turn from puddle MercuRay to MercuRayman. Jump off and on the bottom take out the lizard men. There are 3 lights. Each with different difficulty containing enemies and spikes. Just hurry up and choose before it's too late. After the tunnel you go through. Climb between the two walls And Go through some more tunnels now an earthquake begins so try not to fall if the ledge breaks just jump for you life and eventually you'll end up back on normal ground. The earthquake continues and sends cracks through the ground jump over it or try to outrun it eventually it knocks down a nearby tree with a warp inside and that's where you end up. World 4: From the marshes to darkness  
  
Level 10: An old land revisited  
  
Cut scene: Hanz and some of his selected lizard men have made it to the Cave of Bad Dreams. They walk through a secret passage. A lizard man speaks  
  
Liz-Man: Hey chief. Look what I found.  
  
It was an engraving with a message.  
  
Hanz: Let me see. It says The thing that the big handed one would like to retrieve is only at the place where the little people laugh and sing Who are these little people/ Let's get out of this place and we'll scout the whole planet for these little people. I have a feeling We've come close to this home of theirs  
  
Meanwhile Rayman appears out of the warp out onto some marshes. Murfy and Little Dude arrive  
  
Little Dude: Rayman, we know that Hanz should be in the Cave of Bad Dreams by now.  
  
Rayman: How do you figure  
  
Murfy: Because we heard some troops talking. Okay let's go now.  
  
Supercomputer: Forget that. Let's par-tay.  
  
Rayman: Why/  
  
Supercomputer: Because I'm in the mood. You got a problem with that limbless-boy/  
  
Rayman: calm down.  
  
Little Dude: but where is The Cave of Bad Dreams/  
  
Rayman: I've been there in Rayman 2. It's in the Marshes of Awakening. That place sort of looked like this.  
  
Little Dude: you mean Little- Dude ville/  
  
Rayman: When I came here in Rayman 4 I thought it looked familiar. This is the Marshes of Awakening. But how come I didn't see you in Rayman 2.  
  
Little Dude: Because we hadn't lived here yet. We used to live on this island with wealthiness when a disease drove us out. We had the most precious treasure. I think that's what Hanz is after.  
  
Rayman: Wait on my island I had a chest. I opened it once and it was too bright so I closed it. Then I became fat and was never able to open it again. But what's in it/  
  
Little Dude: Only the first king would know that. Let's go.  
  
Start skimming across the swamp water and avoid the piranhas. This time you can take a shortcut to the cave. Once you see a big monster go left and jump onto the land. Go into the shack and take out the Triangulars. Break open the door with your body and you are rewarded with a MercuRay power. Run out of the shack and you'll see a line at the other end. Slide through it and you are at some more swamp. Skim some more but this has been barricaded by Murfisimo's troops in Rayman 4. Now jump up and hang onto a branch of a tree and grab a vine and keep grabbing vines now you are over shacks with lizard men shooting at you. Time yourself to avoid them. Now you'll land in some more swamp water. Skim some more and get out of the spinning triangular in your way. Now you see netting. But Lizard men are shooting it down. Just climb as fast as you can and at the top grab a vine and now you're at the Cave of Bad Dreams for the second time. 


	7. The Familiar and NonFamiliar

Level 11: The familiar darkness  
  
Start out on the bone pathway and jump to the tower and climb up the bones quickly and jump to the next tower. Go to the next one and jump onto the skeleton and climb to another bone tower. Jump to the platform. Pogo up to the ledge to the left. You'll meet a familiar enemy those furry black things with eyes. Take them out and go to the passage in the left since you are trying to find a new passage. In the left there are two walls closing in with pokey bones run through it as fast as you can but you won't make it. But there will be a gap between some going vertically. Jump through perfectly then crouch down and let it go back. Then run some more and you are out of there. Climb between the two walls and hit the crystal causing it to reflect a light. No on the ledge run all the way to the wall and climb between some more wall and on there you'll go down a slide and ramp over the closing bone walls. If you were fast enough you should have made the jump. Now you are back to where the furry dudes are. Go through the right passage you see where the light was reflecting but go to the junction. Climb up the walls and you see a skeleton wrapped up in a ball over the green stuff. You're going to have to ride that like a barrel without falling in. Bones are now attacking you. Dodge them and at the end climb between the two walls. Hit the crystal and it shines on the same thing as the other. Now there is a light to the ceiling. Climb up the next walls and go down yet another ramp back to the furry creatures. And go back in the right passage to the light and you'll magically float up to the ceiling and grab a MercuRay on the way. On the ceiling go through the crack and pogo up the ledge and walk to the unknown passages of the cave.  
  
Cut scene:  
  
Supercomputer: Well here we are  
  
Rayman: Well you've been quiet lately  
  
Super-com: Well nature called  
  
Rayman: But you're not real  
  
Murfy: Hey don't insult him  
  
Rayman: Now this is getting awkward  
  
Little Dude: Little Dude thinks so  
  
Rayman: Since when do you speak in third person Xavier  
  
Little Dude: Little Dude will not answer that question  
  
Rayman: Why not/ Level 12: The nonfamiliar  
  
Walk through eh tunnel and you'll notice Hanz has left some of his army behind to prevent you from finding any information. Take out the lizard dudes and bones begin to protrude on the ground all over the place.. Maneuver yourself and avoid being poked in the butt. Then climb up the bones at the end. There is a door that you can't open yet. Turn around and throw your body at the wall. Walk through the passages defeating the Triangulars. Eventually you'll see Phil with them. You are now fat again. Try not to get hurt. The lizard men have retreated to hole in the wall and have started throwing bones at you. Try your best to get past them all. At the end go through both the other sides and defeat them. Still no plum juice, now go back to the end of where they were shooting bones at you and walk on. Eventually the floor will break because of your weight. Now you can throw your body you wouldn't be able to open if you were skinny. Knock it down. Walkthrough and drink the fat reducing non-alcoholic plum juice. Defeat the furry guys and climb up some falling bone towers. Jump into the alcove. Grab the MercuRay and slide through all the cracks to get collectables continue on and give the lizard dudes a taste of mercury. Now there is another door that can only be opened magically. Phil arrives and makes you fat yet again. Go past the door and now flying lizards are attacking you at great speed. You'll have to follow them around in order to punch tem but it's hard since you are fat. Eventually you'll get them. Drink the plum juice and climb up the ladder. Grab the rope and swing to the other alcove and hit the crystal shining a light on the door but bones is flying at you from the other side. Quickly grab onto the rope again. Go to another rope to another alcove Shine that light on the door. Quickly go to the next and do the helicopter cutting it and you'll land in a bucket on the end. Now this rope is really falling. In midfall there is another rope. Grab it and go through the door The door is now open. Little Dude and Murfy arrive with a freed Globox.  
  
Little Dude looks through the door  
  
LD; Holy towels, Jimmy  
  
Rayman: hehe  
  
Murfy looks through  
  
Murfy: Holy towels, Jimmy  
  
Rayman begins to Lol  
  
Murfy: This is no laughing matter  
  
Globox: Hey guys how's it going/  
  
Globox looks in  
  
Globox: Holy towels, Jimmy  
  
Rayman lol's some more  
  
Globox: How much did I miss/  
  
LD: Holy towels, Jimmy. What's so funny/ 


	8. Out of the Cave

Level 13: The ultimate bad dream  
  
The holy towels business is all about the boss you will now fight. There he is with a dragonhead. Bird-like wings. A torso of ultimate armor and legs like a porcupine. His weak spot is the top of his head but how to get there. To make even more trouble Phil makes you fat again. Run around avoiding the fire breath. He'll be spinning in circles you have to be well ahead not to get hurt. Eventually he'll shoot upwards stomping the ground causing the ceiling to fall. Get to a safe spot and get ready to throw your body. He'll charge you. Now is the time to throw it at the top of his head. He'll be knocked down. He'll get back up again and charge once more. But you have no time to pick up your body. Dodge since you are torso less and light. You'll notice there are two walls you couldn't climb between if you were fat. Go up and jump onto his head pogoing on it he'll keep on moving back. Drop down at the dead end and he'll shoot fire. Run as quick as you can your torso will automatically come back. He'll start charging. Throw your body at his head yet again. Now he breaks the ceiling and flies out taking your torso with you. Get to the hole in the ceiling and you're in another ledge. But here is a lot of room for him to fly now in this place. He'll send a fire circle wall around you. And then he'll toss your body. Hit the O exactly and it will connect itself nicely or it will smash and then connect. He stomps the ground some more and fly up again. He'll charge at you. Throw your body. Repeat. Now he decides to start swiping you with his hands. Shoot them to stun him. Then run to the other side of the room. He'll charge you once more. Hit him and he's gone Level 14: Escape from the cave  
  
Cut scene:  
  
Murfy: So Rayman was that fun/  
  
Rayman glares  
  
Supercomputer: I believe that was one of Polokus's bad dreams.  
  
Rayman: Really, Because I thought there were tons of them running amok in my world.  
  
Globox: World hog  
  
Rayman: what's that/  
  
Globox: Why is it your world. You're not even from here.  
  
Rayman: What does that mean/  
  
Little Dude: Oh come on. Ever wondered what happened after Rayman 1.  
  
Rayman: What are you trying to say, Xavier  
  
Little Dude: I'll tell you as soon as you call me by my name.  
  
Rayman: But I already did, Xavier  
  
Little Dude: grr.  
  
Rayman: Okay, okay, okay. Little Dude  
  
Little Dude: Look at this engraving. The thing that Hanz is after is on our old island. And here is the chest where the treasure really is supposed to go. It's engraved also. Ti shows it will rid of the limbless one and banish it back to his old planet from which he has already banished. The big handed one's land will rise out leaving him to continue his work. He will then gain the power he once lost and the one who gave him limbs will pay.  
  
Rayman: Whoa so Rayman 1 took place in another planet and I was banished/ Why, though./ and who is the one that gave Hanz his limbs. If he was limbless then he should be form my old planet. But yet he says he's part lizard.  
  
Little Dude: if anything he's part fraud. But the person that gave him limbs I'm not sure about. Let's leave this place and track him down before the gets the treasure. And I have no idea why you were banished. I never lived there. But that old planet of yours is 2 D. uh huh.  
  
Climb between the two walls and go down the slide. Jump over the bones and go side-to-side avoiding the shooting ones. Then you land on normal ground. Knock over all the rocks in the circle with you body. The ground now collapses and you remain on the platform. Down below is lava. The only way top stop it is to hit al the crystals as you come down. This should take a few tries. There are 15 in all. The platform stops. Go through the passage. Phil appears and makes you fat. The ground slopes up and down. Time your walking so you don't roll back. Now in the next room it's all slates moving themselves over lava. Just go around the room try not to have the slates move form under you. At the end of the room there are doors releasing green rivers. Wait until they're gone and move on. Stop and go again. Break open the wall and walk through. Jump up the lower platforms and you'll get a fat free non-alcoholic plum juice. You're skinny yet again. Lock on and do a jump and you'll flip sideways onto a higher platform. Slide down the ramp and you're up. Rocks are falling off the ceiling. Jump on top of each to get across the green river bed. Eventually it'll stop but there is still river. Land in the yellow green part and you can find that you'll be able to skim it. Skim through it and there are para triangulars. Take them out as you go. Then at the end. Hit the two crystals and a platform come down jump on it. Go up the spiral staircase and go fast because bones are being thrown yet again. Jump on the ledge and drop down the pit. You are now back at the beginning bone pathway which now has a warp. Go through it. 


End file.
